monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Postacie
Lista postaci jest bardzo spora, ponieważ w końcu MH jest o perypetiach szkolnych. Do listy zalicza się mn.straszyciółki (np. Frankie Stein), resztę uczniów Straszyceum (np. Operetta), postacie występujące tylko w książkach (np. Melody Carver), nauczycieli (np. pan Hack) i inni. Straszyciółki left|90px 'Frankie Stein' Ma 16 dni i jest nowym potworem w Monster High. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy. Jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami dziewczyny są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Pod koniec drugiej książki straszyciółka jest zakochana w Brettcie (oczywiście z wzajemnością). 'Draculaura' Córka hrabiego Draculi (wampira). Jest wegetarianką. W związku z tym nie pije krwi. Dziewczyna ma 1600 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały. Draculaura jest przyjazna i bardzo słodka. Ma chłopaka który nazywa się Clawd Wolf. Jest on bratem jej przyjaciółki Clawdeen. Wampirka uwielbia kokardki i koronki,a ulubiony kolor to różowy.Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein i Abbey Bominable. left|90px 'Clawdeen Wolf' Jest córką wilkołaka i ma 15 lat. Jej ciało jest pokryte futrem. Zna się na modzie i jest pewna siebie. Dziewczyna jest przyjazna dla każdego potwora. Ma liczne rodzeństwo (w tym Howleen Wolf i Clawda Wolf). Jej zwierzakiem jest fioletowy kot Crescent. Clawdeen ma wyczulone zmysły tak jak pies. Przyjaźni się z Frankie Stein, Draculaurą i lagooną blue. left|90px 'Lagoona Blue' Córka potwora morskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jej ulubiony kolor to morski, a ulubiona potrawa to sushi. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopak to Gill Webber. W związku z tym, że Lagoona jes bardzo przyjacielska, dziewczyna przyjaźni się z każdym. left|90px 'Cleo de Nile' Cleo (Cleopatra) de Nile jest córką mumii. Jej wiek wynosi 5842 (lub coś o koło tego). Ma kobrę królewską Hissette. Cleo jest kapitanem drużyny potworniarek. Uważana jest za samolubną osobę. Pomimo tego dziewczyna ma złote serce. Chce, aby traktowano ją jak królową. Jej siostrą jest Nefera de Nile, a chłopakiem Deuce Gordon. Cleo boi się ciemności. Jest najbardziej popularna potworką w Straszyceum. left|90px 'Ghoulia Yelps' Ghoulia jest córką pary zombie. Ma 16 lat. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High. Mówi tylko w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów. Jej chłopak to Wolny Moe. Pomaga składowi potworniarek. left|90px 'Spectra Vondergeist' Jest córką duchów. Pisze anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego i kolumnę z poradami dla gazety Monster High. Jako duch może przechodzić przez ściany co znacznie ułatwia jej wyłapywanie sensacji w szkole. Znana jest także jako "Cerberek". left|90px 'Abbey Bominable' Jest córką Yeti. Studentka z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest Yeti. Ma 16 lat. Ma czasami problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji i zasad panujących w Monster High. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Shiver, mały mamut. Ross Palony jest jej chłopakiem w odcinku "Dobrana para" trzeciej serii. Uczniowie Monster High left|90px 'Operetta' To córka potwora z Opery. Kocha muzykę, ma piękny głos, jednak gdy się go słucha na żywo "ludzie wariują". Jej przyjaciółmi są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. left|90px 'Deuce Gorgon' Syn Meduzy. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce może zamieniać kogoś w kamień, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. Jego ulubiony kolor to neonowo-zielony. left|90px 'Clawd Wolf' Clawd to wilkołak. Ma 17 lat i jest starszym bratem Clawdeen i Howleen. Bardzo lubi piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę. Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Gdy ktoś rzuci piłkę zawsze musi po nią pobiec. Jego zwierzę to buldog o imieniu Rockseena left|90px 'Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde ' Jackson i Holt to ta sama osoba. Gdy ten pierwszy usłyszy muzykę - przemienia się. Odczynić to może tylko wyłączenie najbliższej muzyki. Obaj mają kameleona o imieniu Crossfade. Kochają się również we Frankie. left|90px 'Howleen Wolf' Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen i Clawda. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzak to samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion. left|90px 'Toralei Stripe' Kotołaczka z ciętym językiem. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody. Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei została porzucona przez rodzinę i siostry (ujawnia się to w odcinku "Nieznane oblicza Toralei"). left|90px 'Purrsephone i Mewlody' Siostry bliźniaczki - kotołaczki. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei. Kiedyś miały kanarka, lecz jedna z nich miała na nie uczulenie, więc musiały go oddać. |left|90px 'C.A. Cupid' Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości). Zadebiutowała w filmie "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". left|90px 'Venus McFlytrap' Venus jest córką muchołówki. Ma lat. Uwielbia przyrodę. Propaguje działania ekologiczne. Często namawia inne potwory do przejścia na ekologię. Jej styl ma domieszki punku. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest muchołówka Chewlian. left|90px 'Robecca Steam' Córka szalonego naukowca. Ma 116 lat. Jest robotem o miedzianej skórze łączonej nićmi. Robecca czasami może spóźnić się do szkoły, ponieważ jej wewnętrzny zegar nie zawsze działa prawidłowo. Posiada rakietowe buty na których może wykonać przeróżne akrobacje. Jej osobistym zwierzątkiem jest pingwin Kapitan Penny. left|90px 'Rochelle Goyle' Córka Gargulców. Ma 415 lat. Jest uczennicą z wymiany, podobnie jak Abbey. Rochelle uwielbia rzeźbić. Lubi architekturę. Posiada gryfa o imieniu Roux. # Uwielbia rzezbić 'Billy Phaidin' Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. Pojawił się w książkach i w tle kilku webisodów. Kiedyś miał psa, ale musiał go oddać. Gdy wychodził z nim na spacer, władze miejskie brały go za bezpańskiego. Teraz ma pudełko, w którym może znajdować się kot... left|90px 'Scarah Screams' Córka banshee. Ma 15 lat. Wcześniej występowała w tle webisodów. Swój debiut zaliczyła w odcinku "Undo the Voodoo". Przyjaźni się ze Strachem. |left|90px 'Strachu' Strachu jest laleczką voodoo. Stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby miała ona "chłopaka". |left|90px 'Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper' Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. left|90px 'Gillington "Gill" Webber' Syn potwora rzecznego. Gill ma skrzela, dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słój z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. |left|90px 'Wolny Moe' Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli. Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi tylko w języku zombie. Należy do klubu szachowego. |left|90px 'Ross Palony' Ross to potwór, którego głowa wybucha płomieniem kiedy jest podekscytowany. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Jego kuzynem jest Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. Prawdopodobnie jest chłopakiem Abbey Bominable (od odcinka "Dobrana Para") |left|90px 'Romulus' Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. |left|90px 'Goria Fantgell' Wampirzyca. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. |left|90px 'Bram Devein' Wampir. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chłopak Gorii. Zapowiedziane postacie left|90px 'Catrine DeMew' Jest kotołaczką. Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Francji. left|90px 'Jinafire Long' Jest córką smoków. Pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny). left|90px 'Skelita Calaveras' Jest córką żywych szkieletów. Pochodzi z Meksyku. Absolwenci |left|90px 'Nefera de Nile' Jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Nikt jej nie lubi, ponieważ jest nieuczciwa i arogancka. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz. Wynacza trendy w modzie. Nauczyciele 'Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka' 'Pan Hack' 'Pan Nie Udacznik' 'Pan Gdzie' 'Pan Paskudny' 'Trener Igor' 'Pan Śmierć' 'Pani Kindergrubber' 'Pan Verizhe' 'Pan Mumia' 'Chwaścina' 'Pani Ręka' 'Pan Ogrowski' Postacie występujące tylko w książkach. 'Melody Carver' Córka mitologicznej Syreny(kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson (w książkach). 'Bekka Madden' Normalska. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. 'Brett Redding' Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który byl zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. 'Candace Carver' Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. 'Haylee Barron- Mendelwitz ' Normalska, była przyjaciółka ( a raczej " sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha. 'Beau Carver' przybrany ojciec Melody, i prawdziwy Candace. 'Glory Carver' przybrana matka Melody, i prawdziwa Candace. Postacie epizotyczne 'Manny Taur' Syn Minotaura. Nie znosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. 'Don' Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. 'Idealny chłopak dla Draculaury' Pojawił się w odcinku 'Horroskop'. Chłopak, który (według magazynu Draculaury) jest przystojny, bogaty, sławny i stały. Został skamieniony przez Deuca, by stał spokojnie. Inne postacie left|90px 'Spiderella' Jest córką mitologicznej Arachne. Była jedną z trzech propozycji lalek wyświetlanych w San Diego Comic Con 2011. Przegrała głosowanie z Scarah Screams. Nie wiadomo, czy jej lalka zostanie wydana do sprzedaży. W najbliższym czasie to nie nastąpi. left|90px 'Skelly Bones' Skelly jest córką mitologicznego Charona - przewoźnika śmiertelników przez Styks. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkami są dwie rybki - Tibia i Fibula. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. left|90px 'Eyeris Polyphemus' Eyeris jest 16-letnią córką potworów z trojgiem oczów (Triklopów). Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest ropucha z trzema oczami - Cyprus. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach jako postać pierwszo/drugoplanowa. left|90px 'Beeanna' Beeanna jest 16-letnią córką szerszeni. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest niedźwiadek Honeycomb. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Nadchodzące postacie Kategoria:Normalsi Kategoria:Nowy Upiór w Szkole Kategoria:Postacie w tle Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii